Frozen Prism
by acquabellezza11
Summary: COME READ TO FIND OUT :)
1. Chapter 1: the new queen & an old friend

Hello readers, I have come up with another crossover story and I love it so far. So please give it a read and tell me what you think in a review, I'm always up for hearing anyone's thoughts

I own nothing. I am just a girl with a huge imagination

Anyways, Happy Reading, to those who actually give this story a chance

Chapter 1

The New Queen & an Old Friend

"_Come on Noctis! It's my last day today_"

"_Elsa I don't want you to leave_" _Noctis said sadly_ "_it's not fair_"

_Elsa took his hand as they both ran in a grass field _

"_I'm sure we will see each other again"_

_Noctis smiled only a bit reassured_

"_yeah, let's keep hoping"_

_Then they both looked up at the sky to see a white ball was coming down from the clouds _

"_Ah! What is that?"_

_A blinding light engulfed the two children and the girl covered her eyes from it then once the light disappeared the girl looked ahead and saw Noctis on the grass she gasped _

"_Noctis! Are you okay?" Elsa yelled as she ran to him, Noctis got up slowly with his hands over his eyes "what was that?" she questioned as she helped him up and looked at the gray clouded sky_

"_I don't…know…but my eyes are burning really bad" Elsa looked at him with a worried face _

"_Can I see?"_

_Noctis moved his hands out of his eyes and opened them to look at her. Elsa's face had a look of shock in her eyes_

"_What is it?" he asked Elsa became calm and put her hand on his hand gently_

"_Your eyes… are not blue…" is all she could say and Noctis then placed his other hand on her shoulder _

"_What does…huh?"_

_Noctis then was mentally whisked away to an event where two older people were standing in front of each other, Noctis took a closer look and saw that was him and Elsa but older, the older Elsa was turning into ice and crystal from her hands to all over her body and she clasped to the ground dead the young Noctis gasped and closed his eyes tightly _

"_No…that can't be! Elsa!"_

His dream ended and Noctis opened his eyes and placed his hand against his face he sighed aloud

"Another dream…about that" he thought in his head

"Sir, we have arrived at Arendelle" as the car came to a stop

Noctis made a acknowledged nod and went out to the nearby cliff overlooking the nearby kingdom of Arendelle, he let out a breath and smiled a bit

"it is truly breathtaking" his mentor said Noctis nodded

"Everything is just like it was"

"Now there is a bit of information you need to know, sir"

Notice narrowed his eyes to his mentor "And what is that?"

"There is something about Elsa, which you do not know something about…Do you want the truth?"

"…Why not?"

"Well she…"

It was another glorious summer day in the kingdom of Arendelle, all the people around was joyous of this day in particular because their princess would become their new Queen. But Elsa was not as happy as they were…as she was crowned as Queen she opened the double glass doors to a balcony and went out to greet the people of her kingdom, they cheered

"All hail Queen Elsa!"

Noctis looked at his mentor surprised

"I don't think she has that kind of power…if she did I would have known about it…she has witnessed what happened to me back when we were just children and-"

"It did not just happen like with you. It is true, Prince Noctis"

"I'll take your word for it only if and when I see she does have that power…"

"Fair enough, but May the goddess help you if something terrible should unfold" he said as he made his way to the car "I shall send word to your allies to come to you, if there should be trouble"

Noctis looked at him and then walked down the hill to the kingdom.

As he passed the gates he was greeted by castle guards that had warms smiles on their faces

"Good evening sir"

Noctis nodded his head kindly to them and proceeded into the castle, as he made his way to the ballroom he looked at how familiar everything was yet so different at the same time he smiled a bit before bumping into someone.

"I apologize, I did not look where I was go…ing" Noctis stopped as he noticed something familiar about this person as she brushed off her dress a bit and looked at him

"No no, it was my…fault" she smiled warmly to him "…Are you Prince Noctis of- of Lucis?"

Noctis offered his hand to help her up "yes that's right"

The girl took his hand and stood up "Thanks…I heard a lot about you; from my sister…I'm Anna it's very nice to finally meet you…officially"

Noctis nodded and they both shook hands "the pleasures all mine, Princess but please call me Noct"

"Alright" Anna smiled sweetly at him "well I'm sure you came to see Elsa? She just became Queen"

"I've heard" Noctis moved his head to the doors that lead into the ballroom with many people inside

"Is she in there, Anna?"

"No, but she's coming down, want to go surprise her?" Anna said closing her eyes smiling, Noctis shrugged his shoulders

"I wouldn't mind"

Anna motioned her hand to follow her and they both went down the hall and to a grand staircase Anna stopped walking when she heard Elsa's voice coming from the top of the stairs Anna looked at Noctis

"ohh she's going to be so happy, see you in the ballroom Noct, I was never here" she said as she gathered her dress and ran down the hall they just walked from as fast as she could, leaving Noctis alone

He leaned against a nearby wall and crossed his arms, putting on a cool act once he heard the clicking sounds of shoes.

Elsa walked down the stairs with a troubled face and her eyes were pasted on the ground she did not notice Noctis until he spoke up

"Elsa"

Elsa gasped and wisped around and saw someone leaning against the wall

"Who said that?"

Noctis revealed himself and stepped out only a few feet from her

"An old friend"

Elsa eyes went wide "Noctis…?" she breathed in a whisper once he nodded to her she ran over and embraced him "oh my goodness is…it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me" he said as he put his arms around her

"Oh my gosh it's been so long! I missed you so much" Noctis blushed when she said that then slowly pulled away

"Me too, Elsa"

"Soo, how have you been doing?" she asked

"Pretty much the same, nothing new back home...but I did hear you became Queen" Elsa pulled away from Noctis and moved her hand into his, with her smile fading

"Yeah…I did" she said in a low voice Noctis looked down at their hands and he began to hold hers

"Are you alright?"

Elsa let out a heavy sigh "I don't know…" then she began to turn around to walk away and Noctis followed, he looked at her

"You seem troubled by something…"

Elsa kept her eyes on the carpet and nodded to him

"Is it something you don't want to show?"

Elsa looked at him then "…what?"

Noctis looked at her as well with a serious face "are you afraid of something?"

Elsa felt her eyes become warm "no of course not…I'm-I'm just letting small things get the better of me that's all"

Noctis played along and nodded "Alright, but listen, you don't have to hide anything from me Elsa, I won't look at you differently"

Elsa looked at him and smiled sweetly

"Thank you, Noctis" straightened herself and smiled a bit "Now, let's go"

She walked down the hall with him, Noctis opened one of the double doors for her and bowed a bit as she went closer, Elsa giggled softly at how gentlemen like he was and walked into the ball room. After a few moments Noctis wandered around the ball room occasionally greeting the people that passed by him here and there.

Then Elsa's voice sounded off getting Noctis's attention, he moved through the people and saw Elsa and Anna arguing, he was about to go to Elsa when he was stopped by ice spikes that appeared out on the ball room floor from Elsa's hand…

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading and please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa's Mistake

Hi readers here is chapter 2, and after this chapter its gonna have to be put on hold because I have to see the movie Frozen which is coming in a few weeks and the game which Noctis is from I don't know when that's coming out so...but this story is not being abandoned so don't worry. I will be doing more videos for this pair up :) just go to my channel: x0xsnowdiamond119

/

Previously on the last chapter:

_I don't think she has that kind of power…if she did I would have known about it…she has witnessed what happened to me back when we were just children and-_

_It did not just happen like with you. It is true, Prince Noctis_

_I'll take your word for it only if and when I see she does have that power…_

_Fair enough, but May the goddess help you if something terrible should unfold_

_Listen, you don't have to hide anything from me Elsa, I won't look at you differently_

_Thank you, Noctis_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

**Chapter 2 **

**Elsa's Mistake **

Everyone gasped and went back a few feet shocked at what they had witnessed just moments ago. Then an old man bulked up in shock and disgust

"Elsa…" Anna said

"Sorcery!" another aged man said looking hatefully at her. Elsa, had her hand on her chest as she looked on betrayed, at everyone who was staring back at her with indifference

"We do not desire a dark witch as our queen!"

Noctis glanced at the two aged men with a glare then back at Elsa, showing her a look of hurt on his face, as he lowered his eyebrows a bit Elsa couldn't take the look on Noctis's face and ran out of the ball room about to cry. Noctis looked down hurt and went through his thoughts

'He was right...but then that means…Elsa will…' he balled up his fist tightly and walked out of the ballroom to her room

When Elsa got to her room she closed her door and ran to her bed, overwhelming thoughts swirled around her head as she felt her heart pump hard

She had lied to him. There was no way around that, she knew she could trust Noctis with her secret…all it was, was fear holding her back…Her weakness. Her curse she was born with

Soon, a knock sounded off and Elsa got off her bed and went to her door she placed her hand on the handle

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's me"

Elsa looked down at the carpet and opened her door to see Noctis she moved her door back to let him in, once he was in Elsa closed the door and turned to look at him as they stood in silence for a few moments Elsa broke it

"Noctis…listen" she started in a soft voice "back in the ballroom…"

"…Elsa" he said as he turned to face her seeing her on the verge of crying

"I didn't mean for you to find out that way, I swear" she said as tears came out of her eyes "I was just scared"

"You never had to be scared of me Elsa" he went up to her "we are the same in most ways, I said this before I will not look at you differently"

"I've noticed… but It's not you…" she said as he stopped in front of her and she placed her hand in his hand "…you saw how all those people looked at me"

"They hate you…" he said Elsa nodded

"I know…but that aside I will tell you this, Noctis"

"Something is already happening…an eternal winter" Noctis looked at her

'that must have been the curse my mentor warned me about'

"Elsa…how did you get this power?"

Elsa back away from him and lifted her hands up they were turning into a different color slightly Noctis touched her hand and it was partially cold

"I didn't get it…I was born with it…when this weather gets worse I get worse"

Noctis looked at her "like…you'll eventually die?" his voice shooked when he said the last word

Elsa nodded "Then we have to do everything in our power to make sure that does not happen to you. you have the power to stop this Elsa"

"Oh Noctis" she said in a hopeless voice "Don't you see? I can't"

"That's not you, Elsa I know its not…your more stubborn than I am" Elsa let out a laugh while covering her mouth

Noctis smiled

"But I have to leave to keep everyone out of danger…"

"and I agree, and for yourself"

"Then you understand?"

"Yeah"

Im gonna stop it right here so That's it for chapter 2 chapter 3 will be up as soon as I see frozen so in a few weeks this story is goin to be up again


End file.
